dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Gen Asagiri
Gen Asagiri (あさぎりゲン Asagiri Gen) is an enemy turned ally of Senku. Originally de-petrified by Tsukasa Shishio, he was sent to find Senku, only to defect to the Kingdom of Science. Appearance Asagiri appears to be an average high school-aged male, close to Senku in height. He has blonde hair, although the left half of it, as well as his fringe, is blue . His eyes are baggy and his scar from de-petrification running down his left eye in an angled line. He wears an overcoat over a yukata and lacks proper footwear. Personality Asagiri is shown to be somewhat full of himself and his abilities, taking pride in his status as a magician and his knowledge of the human psyche. He is outwardly stoic, staying calm even when at spearpoint during his entrance in Ishigami Village. However, this facade seems easily broken through, as seen at his shock when Senku addresses him by name. Despite this, he is revealed to be extremely paranoid, hiding multiple bags of blood in his clothes in the event he is attacked. He has shown signs of perversion, considering sticking by Tsukasa for the purpose of having a harem and hitting on Kohaku. Regardless, Gen is rather quirky and can often be seen speaking in Pig Latin.https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/966815171388805121 - Official English translator for Dr. Stone He is a proud turncoat, openly offering to lie to Tsukasa about Senku's death when he sees his kiln. Gen favors being on the "winning side", although he is also easily swayed by Senku promising him something that appeals to his personal interest. Plot Gen Asagiri was a famous magician making a TV special prior to being encased in stone thousands of years prior to the events of Dr. Stone. Depetrified by Tsukasa to look for Senku, Asagiri was introduced as Tsukasa's spy, sent to find Senku and report back if he was dead. However, Senku's progress at creating iron prompted an offer to lie about it and allow Senku to fall under his radar once again. Gen stuck around Ishigami village for some time after this, commentating on Senku's attempts to conduct electricity and distracting Magma with magic tricks. However, in his anger at the "sorcerer" in the village, Magma assaults Asagiri and impales him with his spear, Gen only surviving due to the bags of blood hidden under his clothes. In his condition, he asks Senku if he can make him soda, one of the things he misses from the past, and is put out of commission. During Chrome's fight with Magma, Asagiri suddenly appears in the midst of the fight before distracting Magma with another trick, convincing him if he moves, his heart would burst; this allows Chrome to secure victory, Asagiri's assistance allowed through a loophole. Asagiri is shown reporting back to Tsukasa, however lying about Senku's survival; before he left, Senku held up his end of the bargain, giving him his soda and causing Asagiri to defect to his side. Trivia Asagiri means Morning Mist * Gen's name is composed of while his surname Asagiri is composed of , to create Asagiri (Morning Mist). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Empire of Might